


Locked and loaded

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full eight inches of hard steel in my hand...Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked and loaded

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #7 'gun'

**Locked and loaded**

by Belladonna

 

It's so long and hard, fitting perfectly in my hand. Just like it had been made especially for me, waiting achingly for my touch.

 

I take more oil and rub it on, gently stroking over the full length, making it shine, pure polished steel. Knowing how to apply just the right amount of pressure on the trigger for it to always do my bidding.

Its soft texture underneath my fingertips and I know it's mine alone. The full eight inches of hard steel in my hand, right where they belong, locked and loaded. Ready to go.

 

Just like his gun.


End file.
